Sparky the dragon was born with $28$ spikes. He grew several more spikes as he got older. Now Sparky has $80$ spikes. How many new spikes did Sparky grow?
Explanation: To find the number of new spikes, we need to find the difference between the total number of $\text{spikes}}$ and the number of spikes when he was ${\text{born}}$, so we subtract. $80$ $28$ $?$ Total spikes Spikes born with Spikes grew $80}-{28}= {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find how many new spikes Sparky grew. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $80}-{28}= {52}$ Sparky grew ${52}$ new spikes.